


My Life as a Fictional Librarian

by Bibliognome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Library, Gen, Library Fun, Special Library
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliognome/pseuds/Bibliognome
Summary: All was pretty normal until things started to get a little bit fictional. I know sounds like a tagline for a bad romantic comedy or action movie, but believe me this is no normal library.I had of course heard of special libraries but this was a special squared kind of library...





	1. The Beginning

  
I was just out of college and needed a job ASAP. The problem is though they tell you that all these librarians are gearing up to retire, they never do. I had been on more than a couple of interviews and still nothing. Also I wasn't so great at the whole interview process, a more nervous person you'll never see than myself during a job interview.

Finally one day while perusing the internet an ad popped up that actually seemed promising:

 

 

> **Are you teeming with a plethora of potential?**  
>  **Do you get along with all sorts of people and personalities?**  
>  **Are you patient as well as good at teaching computer skill?**  
>  **If these all pertain to you then apply today to the Thaddeus Molehill Learning Library.**

After so much failure I thought, hey why not try this out. After I sent my application in things started to get interesting fast…

 

 


	2. Getting to the Interview

I received a very fancy letter (it was actually closed with a wax seal.) After asking myself what this was all about because who heard of wax seals being used on anything anymore? I would soon come to learn that the Thaddeus Molehill Library was a mixture of very old school along with the new technology.

When I got to the library I was greeted at the front desk by a rather short man with a prodigious beard.

It turns out that the guy’s name is Neil and he’s a Special Projects Library Assistant. He tells me to wait right there and the committee will be ready to meet with me shortly. Then five minutes later this chanting starts and a door down the hall just pops open. As I walk towards the door I think to myself, “What exactly did I apply for?”

 


End file.
